


Finding a Home

by KiwiSylveon



Series: Seduce Sisters [19]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiSylveon/pseuds/KiwiSylveon
Summary: Gina never expected to find some light with Damien, especially in the study of the mansion.





	Finding a Home

**Author's Note:**

> Jonah, you make Damien amazing. Let's protect this little cinnamon roll forever!
> 
> Spoilers to Damien's ending

Gina found Damien in the study where she and her sisters had learned a little more about magic, looking at the pictures and books on the shelf. She found it adorable, until she saw the small sadness hidden away in his eyes. Since the party, Gina found herself more drawn towards Damien and actually liking it to the point where she rarely thought about her own misery, focusing more on trying to make him happy somehow.

“Damien?” She asked, poking her head into the room.

“Huh? Oh, hello.” He said, as if coming out of a thought.

She blinked when he gave an innocent smile as she walked in, as if he wasn't doing anything wrong. She closed the door behind her and smiled in return, carrying the food like she'd seen the others do. Her eyes glanced over the pictures and quickly looked away, knowing it would wind up badly for her mentality if she stared too long.

“I was just looking at the books. They're very interesting topics.” He said.

Gina looked at the books, unable to really understand the titles herself. “Huh? I'm sorry... What's so interesting?”

“Do humans really study this much?”

Gina furrowed her eyebrows and looked down. “Most, yes. Ali told me that there's nothing a human can't learn. She said it depends on why they are studying.” She frowned and bit her lip as she sat the plates on the desk.

“What do you mean?”

“Um, well... If we want to learn about art, for an example, then we go to libraries and stores to read about it... or at least Ali and the others would...” Her heart was torn at that as she absently entangled her fingers in her hair. “I... personally never got to read... It was something that was forbidden to me...” She turned her attention to her shoes, finding them more interesting than the topic at hand.

“Are there things you can't study?” He asked.

“Nope. There are books upon books about anything and everything... Or at least that's what Violet says...”

“Even the demon world?”

Gina was grateful he kept to the topic and ignored her earlier words as she shrugged. “Probably... I think they'd be in the 'fiction' or 'religious theory' part of the books.” She felt happier talking to Damien, as if they were both learning the meaning of life with him, since she had never been allowed to read and only was with her sisters due to them helping her learn in their spare time.

“Humans have the freedom to learn anything.”

She saw Damien look a little jealous. “Can't demons learn anything they want?”

Damien shook his head and looked at his feet. “Demons don't have schools to learn from like humans do. Everything we learn comes from experience or verbal mentoring. Books are only permitted to be read by higher nobles.”

Gina nodded, knowing that the demon world was very different than the human world, so the fact they didn't have schools didn't surprise her much. It made her realize that she might've been better in the demon world, despite being human. At least there, she wouldn't be alone.

“The only ones who had ever touched a book are James and Erik, since they are the oldest. Sam and Matthew chose not to read.” He explained.

“Really? What about you?” She tilted her head before watching him sit on the ground in front of the desk she had placed the food on, following suit and sitting next to him and finding it was rather nice to sit by him.

“You brought food?” He asked, as if just noticing it.

“Oh, yeah. Ali and Jenna made it, so it'll be good!” She said proudly and reaching up to get the food, handing him a plate. She prided herself with her sisters' accomplishments, wanting the best for them while knowing she'd probably melt into the background, but happy for them.

“Thank you.” He said as they ate in silence.

Gina understood he had just dodged the question and almost pouted; she was curious but she also knew her place to not prod. She had learned early on to never pry and to keep quiet, making sure no one knew she was there if she even tried to converse with them.

“I'm technically not a noble at all.”

“Huh?” Then she began to guess that he must've been like her in more ways than one, which his next answer confirmed the fact.

“We're all half-brothers. We only share the same father. Our mothers are all different. James, Erik, Sam and Matthew all had noble mothers who are now queens. My mother was not a noble and is not a queen...” He nodded at her stare before he tilted his head a little. “How do you mean I'm like you?”

Gina gulped and smiled sadly. “You know how Mr. Anderson treats me... It's.. because I'm a bastard... My mother, the same mother as my sisters, had gone out with a friend and wound up getting pregnant... with me...” She began chewing her thumbnail out of habit as she felt like she wanted to crawl away and hide. “Since my birth, he thinks of me as less than dirt and that I shouldn't have ever been born. I owe everything to my sisters. If it weren't for them and our grandfather.... I would've been on the street at three.... Oops.. Sorry... I didn't mean to talk so much...” She bit her lip, embarrassed that her mouth ran on without a second thought. Jenna and Violet often teased her about having the running mouth of the siblings around those she trusted and she now saw why. She trusted Damien and liked him.

“Don't apologize. You needed to get that out and I'm always willing to listen. It's rather cute to see you apologize when you don't have to.” He said, smiling and getting her to blush in the other kind of embarrassment. “Besides, you were curious earlier and it was appropriate to answer.”

“Still. It was very rude of me to even try to pry like that. I'm sorry...” She relaxed when he smiled and they resumed eating. Her mind started to wonder what the Abyssal Plains was really like and how it really looked, if they had a big castle and how many servants they had. She blinked when Damien chuckled before she flushed, nearly forgetting he could read minds. “I'm sorry!”

“Again, you keep saying sorry when you don't need to. It's kind of adorable.” He chuckled lightly.

That made her thoughts blank out. No one has ever called her 'cute' or 'adorable' before, except their mother, but never a boy. She tried to eat again, getting him to laugh at her blush and making her remember their fun when they had to prepare for the house party and them sliding down the railings and bumping into each other. When he groaned in pain, she turned to him in surprise. “Damien? Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah... It's nothing. Don't worry about it.” He said before he gulped down another groan, making her more concerned. “It's just a... headache. I get it when I run out of... Mmmnah... Energy.. I'll be fine, Gina.”

She put her food next to her, figuring that they probably only took enough to heal, which was confirmed by his next sentence.

“None of us took... ughh... more than we needed to heal...”

Gina could tell from his tone that he was fighting major pain and she felt bad, which earned a smile from Damien. It was a smile she had mastered: the fake 'fine' smile, one that hid the pain to any one else, something she had naturally adapted with.

“I'll be fine....”

She inhaled at her decision. He needed energy and she was willing to give it to him, by any way possible. In her heart, it actually made her glad, if it wound up being through a kiss, that he'd be the first one to kiss her. “Damien--”

He turned away from her before she could even start the sentence. “N-No! No... I'll be fine. I'm used to this...”

Her eyes widened and she fought back tears at not only the rejection, but the fact that he was used to pain. It was unfair that he had to deal with it and it was not okay. Glaring at his back, she decided to be stubborn and grabbed his shoulder to make him face her, seeing him go wide-eyed. Deep in her heart, it still stung that he had rejected the first attempt. It surprised her, too, that she did that and she stared into his eyes. “Damien. Let me help you. I want to. I'm so used to everyone helping me, so I want to be the one to help. I refuse to keep seeing you in pain like this...” A part of her wondered if he would make the first move, though she had heard that sometimes the girl did. Her mind and heart wanted to help any way she could to make sure he wouldn't feel pain anymore. She even thought of how glad she was that he would be her first kiss. His indigo eyes melted as she stared, from nervous to piercing.

She blinked a little in surprise when she felt a sense of warmth began to run through her body as Damien gently put an arm around her and pulled her to him, his other hand reaching up to cup the back of her neck as he touched their noses gently. “Thank you...” He said as he gently took her lips in a tender kiss.

Gina felt that heat explode throughout her body as the kiss timidly got deeper as she rested her hands on his shoulders and his arm remained around her waist before the one holding her neck ran through her light brown hair a few times before cupping her cheek softly. This was what she had dreamed a first kiss would be: soft, gentle, yet a little heated. Her heart soared at how gently he even held her, like she was a china doll and needed to be held as such. The energy in her body was slowly draining and she found herself not only light and warm, but wanting to cuddle closer into Damien's embrace.

She found it a little silly how comfortable and willing she was in the situation, but she was even more stunned at how she didn't care. She was enjoying every bit of her first kiss and almost didn't want it to stop. Damien was proving to be a wild card, from his mind-reading to his kiss. Gina didn't really know what to expect and found that alone was thrilling. Their kiss wasn't forceful, it was actually deep and passionate as he gently pulled away to end the kiss, making her open her eyes slightly and look at him, both trying to breathe after the kiss.

He brushed aside her bangs to rest his forehead back against hers, his eyes full of desire. “I'm okay now... but, I...”

Gina felt something slip from her and knew it was that mind-altering spell of his, but she was surprised that she was still hot afterwards. It was as if she wanted more and she had the opportunity right now to give more. A small smile made its way to her face as she softly leaned back to kiss him again, earning his surprised gasp before he returned the kiss just as softly. She WANTED to keep going with him, to know what the weird feeling was and to feel it more.

Damien deepened the kiss as he gently unbuttoned the gray short cardigan. He trailed his kisses to her neck, feeling the vibration of her muffled moan the action brought.

The desire swamped Gina's senses as she twitched a little, clinging a little tighter as he continued to seemingly worship her neck and shoulder in kisses. A blissful sigh escaped her as she was barely aware of them winding up on the ground, him above her. She guessed he might've been full, but, by how he ravished her neck and gently held her tighter, he was as hot as she was. Some would've called her sinful for letting it continue, but she didn't care. She relished and love it; his kiss, his heat and his touch. It made her feel as if she had finally found somewhere to let go of herself for a little bit as he kissed his way to the space above her bra, over her heart. She tried to signal him to stop, but her mind and everything was soon swamped in darkness, letting her ask: what drew her to Damien? Was it lust or something more?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I made Mama Michaela proud!
> 
> Jonah Scott is our lord and savior! Damien is the embodiment of sweetness!
> 
> Hope I made Mama Michaela proud! And I hope Alejandro understands that I appreciate the fact Sam's an amazing tsundere. Also, Matthew is simply adorable, James is too sexy for his own good, Damien needs to get drunk more often and Erik is just a blast!


End file.
